


When Three Becomes Four

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Era, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts, Parent Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Harry Potter had met another friend during the train ride? Meet Lyra Richards, a Slytherin with many mysteries. Read more about the adventures of this quartet as they solve problems, change history and uncover mysteries that may change their lives forever.I don't own any recognizable characters, lines, etc. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

_**"Family isn’t always blood. It’s the people in your life who want you in theirs. The ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile, and who love you no matter what."**_  
-Unknown

* * *

Violet Moon felt very ashamed of herself. She had done many wrong things in her life, but this would be the worst thing she has done in her entire life. She had slept with a man she has never met.

She remembered that night really well. Although it was the greatest mistake of her life, she certainly didn't regret it. It was possibly the best night of her life.

She never knew the man's name, all she remembered was his soft dark hair and his very charming persona. They only met each other once and she never heard from him again.

From that brief affair, she bore his child. Hence, being disowned by her own family. Now, she has nowhere to go to. Being a neutral pureblooded witch, she never had any friends she could trust. If she had, they would be either light, with that manipulative old man, or dark, with the Darkest Lord of all time.

She knew she couldn't possibly take care of her child as she had no money and no home. So she did the best thing she thought of, putting the child in a muggle orphanage. It was best since the child would be away from the Wizarding World, away from the war.

She tried to look for the nearest orphanage. She searches for maps, newspapers, and directories, and there she found it her child's future home. St. Jerome's Orphanage. It was located in Kent, so it was far from the war. She apparated there and conjured a cardboard box, a blanket, and paper. The paper said:

_Lyra Elizabeth Moon_   
_October 20, 1979_

She placed the box on the doorstep and placed the baby inside along with the blanket and piece of paper. She also put some warming charms on the baby since it was raining. She knocked three times, loud enough for the matron could hear and she apparated to a muggle pub.

She drank a lot, trying to forget the man and child. She knew it wouldn't help, but she wouldn't stop drinking. Then, there was a loud bang on the door. Some people barged in wearing black cloaks and different kinds of masks. She also saw them carrying wands. _'Death Eaters'_ she thought. She tried to draw her wand, but it was too late. Her gray eyes, which were once full of life, were now lifeless and dull.

* * *

It was a normal rainy day at St. Jerome's Orphanage. The matron, Mrs. Williams, was just tending to the children as it was almost bedtime. She was almost finished with the last of the kids until she heard knocks on the door. _'Who could be here this late at night,'_ she wondered, _'especially when it's raining?'_

She went to the door and opened it. She was about to close the door seeing no one there until she heard a baby crying. Mrs. Williams looked down and saw a baby girl laying down inside a cardboard box. She picked it up and brought the baby inside.

 _What kind of parent would do such a thing?_   
she said in her mind. She checked the child for any illness, but surprisingly the girl was still warm and didn't have any kind of sickness. There was also a piece of paper in the box. On the paper was written the name and birthday of the child. Unfortunately, due to the rain, the last name was barely readable. So, she decided to name the child. Lyra Elizabeth Richards sounds about right.

She changed Lyra's diapers and her clothes too. She had black hair and the most magnificent gray eyes the matron has ever seen. But apart from that, she seemed to be a pretty ordinary baby.

But, little did she know that Lyra was anything but ordinary.

Little did she know Lyra was actually a witch.

Little did she know that Lyra Elizabeth Richards would grow up to be one of the most powerful witches of all time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Also, what should we call this quartet? Comment below!


	2. Chapter 1

Lyra was more than ready to go to a new school. She was ready for a new beginning, new friends. She was now entering 1st grade. See, in her old school, the kids there kept teasing her for her strong intellect and for having no parents, that's why is she doesn't have any friends. Having friends must be her number one wish.

This new school, Moses Academy, was a very prestigious private school. It was very expensive too. Hopefully, she would gain more friends than she did before, which would be at least one.

She got into this school by a scholarship for her whole primary school. From being the top student and being very active in school, what would you expect from her?

She woke up very early for this day. Eating her toast and chugging her milk very quickly, she took a 5-minute shower and got into a white blouse and a maroon jumper skirt. She put on knee-high socks and black flats.

Lyra she brushed her wavy black hair revealing her gray eyes. That was probably the best thing she liked about herself, asides from her intelligence, of course. She has never seen it on other people before, even in contact lenses. I just made her feel special.

All her life, she was told she was just an ordinary person. It's just her eyes that are different, not her intelligence, not her skills.  
But, she does not want to be ordinary. She thought, no, she knew she was special. For some reason why she wants to be praised. She wants to be different.

She picked up the new headband Mrs. Williams gave her. It was just a normal maroon headband (to compliment her uniform) with a bow on top and it was probably from charity, but she still loved it anyway. It was really rare to get something in the orphanage.

Mrs. Williams dropped her off at the school. It was actually pretty big. It had multiple buildings, which most of them are white. There weren't that many kids too. She went into the primary school building and found her classroom.

In this class, there were only about 20 students including herself. She sat by the middle row, rightmost column of the classroom. She opened a book written by her favorite author, Ronald Dahl. It was about a young boy's experiences in a world where there were witches in every country. 

She found herself sitting beside a girl who talks a lot. The girl had straight brown hair and brown eyes. She was bragging about her family trip to Bora-Bora. "... then, there were many fishes and one of them actually stung me! It didn't really hurt though." 

"That's so cool, Emily!" 

Lyra stepped in and corrected her, "It was a jellyfish."

"What?" the girl, Emily, asked annoyed that someone corrected her.

"The thing that stung you. It wasn't a fish, it was a jellyfish."

"What would you know about fishes?"

"I actually have a book about them. Would you want to read it?" she asked as she was about to reach her backpack. Emily looked up to her as Lyra was quite tall and the girl noticed her headband. 

"Hey!" Emily said, "That's mine!"

"Huh?" Lyra said confused. She wondered if Emily was the one who gave it to charity. "I thought you gave it away."

"Well, I want it back!" 

Then, the next thing she knew, Emily came towards her, as if she was about to attack, and tried to get the headband. She struggled as she ways trying to take hold of her headband. The others who just stood there were actually trying to help Emily. 

After a few minutes of struggling, Emily finally managed to get the headband. The bell rang and everyone went back to their seats. Lyra tried to brush her hair back to normal and tied it into a loose ponytail.

The teacher came in and everyone acted like nothing happened. Although she was bullied horribly, she still managed to participate in class, answering every answer right if needed to.

Then there came recess, she glared at Emily with eyes full of rage. Emily didn't seem to mind the fact that she had hurt someone. She just shrugged it off as if nothing happened. Thinking of that, Lyra became a lot more angrier.

She focused her eyes on the headband and then, the headband came flying to her direction. Emily's head also came to her direction until the headband landed gracefully one her desk.

She didn't know what she did but she was happy about it. Emily came straight up to her and almost physically attacked her. Fortunately, the teacher, Ms. Walker then came and held up Emily's arm right before she hits Lyra.

"Miss West! Go to the headmaster's office, now!" Ms. Walker almost shouted out, obviously disgusted by Emily's actions.

As Emily went out of the classroom, Lyra smirked. _'This might be a good school after all.'_

* * *

Lyra was now in fifth grade and Emily was still in the same class. She was surprised Emily wasn't expelled or at least suspended for everything she has done to her. 

Anyways, nothing much changed between the two of them. Their feud was still going on, they compete for top student, in which Lyra always wins, and they compete for who can recite the most, etcetera. They basically compete for everything. The only thing that Lyra never wins in is having the most friends.

Even after the incident last year, people still approached Emily. She wondered why she never had one. Well, the truth is the students there are terrified of her. Nobody can explain on how she can do those "freaky" stuff only she can do.

There has been many weird incidents surrounding her. She has been careful about where to show her powers. She never shows them to adults. In their eyes, she was perfect. She only showed these "powers" to children that anger her. 

She loved her powers, it actually made her feel different from them. She also liked to radiate fear, but this fear for her would never mean that she has given up on her dreams of having friends.

She based all her judgments on first impressions. Once someone angered her, that person angered her for all eternity. But, when someone is going to be nice to her, she will treat that person as a friend.

Unfortunately, nobody has ever done the latter. So far, it had only been Emily and her squad who approached her, and it always resulted in many more incidents. 

Now, she was in a library for a "partner" project. She, of course, had no partner. There were twenty-three people in her class. There could have been at least one trio, but no one dared to invite her to their group. 

She never complained about it though, she actually liked this. No one to annoy her, no one to disturb her.

She was just sitting in her usual spot in the library working on her project, she stopped when she heard girly giggles. It was Emily and her so-called squad. _'Oh God'_

It was so obvious that they were talking about her. All those snickers, eye contact, it was very obvious. She came to the conclusion that they could not gossip very well.

After twenty minutes of them doing that, Emily and Britney (her best friend) were actually brave enough to face her. "Why is little Lyra so lonely?" Britney teased.

"Maybe it's because she's a freak!" Emily played along.

Then, there it was. She crossed the line. Lyra was merciful enough for tolerating her these last four years, but know is what she considers unforgivable.

She quickly packed her thing leaving Britney and Emily in that aisle. She will never forget this day. Her eyes aren't just full of rage, it was full of ruthlessness and a want for revenge. 

As she closed the door of the library, she heard a large thump and people screaming. This was like most of the incidents she has been involved in, this was intentional. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Lyra is too cruel for her age, but that's what you get for leaving a child in an orphanage that doesn't take care of children well.
> 
> Thanks for reading my story. Also, what we should we call this quartet? Comment below!


	3. Chapter 2

Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was now doing the unthinkable. He, the scariest professor at Hogwarts, was now wearing muggle clothes. Yes, muggle. He is wearing a black business suit and a dark grey shirt inside of it. He was just doing the last of McGonagall's muggleborn visits. "Leave it to the bloody cat to give me the worst of them all." he muttered under his breath. 

What was so bad about this visit? Well, let's just say that the last visit to an orphanage didn't go well. That visit was to one Tom Marvolo Riddle. Severus knew about him, of course, being an Order member and all.

Tom Riddle, was now known as Lord Voldemort, the Darkest Lord of all time, the one he used to call his master. He was certainly glad to switch sides. He didn't love Lily anymore, but she was still his only friend. So his vow to protect her son will always be with him as long as he lives. 

He shook his head, trying to convince himself that they would not just be another Dark Lord, or a Lady in this case, running around. He thought himself to never judge one's actions by another's. He would have to meet this incoming student first.

The orphanage seemed friendly enough. Little boys playing rough, girls giggling. It looked like a good environment to grow up in, or at least better than his.

He approached the desk and found an elderly woman sitting behind it. She clearly didn't see him, even with his height and terrifying appearance.

He cleared his throat so the woman would notice him and it worked. "Oh, hello there. I'm Mrs. Williams. What brings you here?" the woman, Mrs. Williams said.

"I am Professor Snape, and I come from a school for very special children." he introduced himself.

"Who exactly are you looking for?" she asked. 

"I am looking for one Lyra Elizabeth Richards."

The Potions Master saw her face lightened up as she heard the child's name.

"Of course, of course. And may I ask what school this is?" 

Instead of responding verbally, he took out a letter meant for these kinds of situations. The matron seemed to understand what was written on the letter and nodded. 

"Well, this way then." she led Snape to the farthest door in the corridor. From about two doors away, she stopped and turned back to him. 

"Well, before you come in there, I must warn you. There has been many peculiar incidents surrounding her."

"Oh?" Snape said, not really surprised.

"Yes, yes. But then again, these are just rumors. No need to worry about it."

They continued walking to the door and the woman knocked on it. "Lyra?"

* * *

Lyra was glad to know she didn't become a cold blood murderer yet. She recently found out that Emily and Britney was about to recover from the "accident". It was now summer and Moses Academy had the worst reputation ever. She felt kinda sorry now, but they deserved it. No one tried to blame her. She, after all, was not in the library at that time.

In these years, she took advantage of her gifts. She used her charms and made herself some sort of masks. 

One was this expressionless yet inquisitive Lyra. The other one, which she used in this incident, was the innocent and logical Lyra. 

So far, these masks work and no one was able to see through it yet.

It was now summer, which meant no more learning and more bonding with people time. Well, that isn't the case. She never bothered to help the kids in the orphanage. No one helped her, she would help no one. That's just how she works.

Anyway, she was just finishing her book, "Matilda". In many ways, she and Matilda can be very alike. Top student, bad childhood, etc. But unlike her, she had friends. Yes, she never let go of that dream. Five years in Moses Academy and she didn't make a single friend. She didn't know why.

She was certain that she was friendly enough to her classmates yet they seem to stay away from her.

She sighed in thought of this. She continued reading the book until she heard a knock in her door.

"Lyra?"

She approached the door and opened it slowly. Behind it was Mrs. Williams, smiling and a dour-looking man looking at her as if he was examining her.

"There is someone here to see you."

Which probably meant the dark man. She nodded and come in gesture. The man went into her room and sat down on the chair near the desk.

Not knowing what to do, she sat down on the bed. "Miss Richards," he began. His voice was very low and soft yet there was a hint of authority. "I am Professor Snape."

"A professor, sir?"

"Yes. I teach at a... very special school called Hogwarts."

Lyra was about to snort at that. Hogwarts? It sounded like a pig's disease. Instead, she made a curious expression in her face.

Unlike other teachers, this man did not seem to chuckle at her expression. He just seemed to have this familiar expressionless face on.

Nevertheless, he seemed to notice it. "Hogwarts is a different school. It's a school of magic."

She was entirely astounded hearing those last words. Well, that explains a lot. Her so-called powers was actually magic.

"Magic, sir?" she was truly curious about this.

He cleared his throat as if he prepared for this question. "Miss Richards, have you ever noticed that there are many strange incidents that involve you?" 

She nodded quickly.

"Well, that would be an example of magic. Accidental Magic to be exact."

From there, she was kind of confused. Only accidental? "Sir, what if it was intentional?"

She saw Professor Snape tense up slightly.  
"Well, it would seem that you will be one powerful witch, Miss Richards." he seemed to hesitate at these words. 

He handed her a letter which was addressed:

_Ms. L Richards_   
_Farthest Room in the Corridor_   
_St. Jerome's Orphanage_   
_Faversham, Kent_

She looked at him and her grey eyes met black ones. All of a sudden, she found herself outdoors.

There was a tree and two people sitting under it. One was a redheaded girl with emerald green eyes who was talking to a black-haired boy who reminded her of... Professor Snape?

She suddenly found herself back into reality. Professor Snape was staring at her.  
"Pardon, professor?"

"I said," he said somewhat impatiently, "will you accept?"

"Of course, professor."

He gave her instructions to follow. They discussed excuses for when she was going Diagon Alley which was good for all seven years.

After their discussion, they said their goodbyes and the professor left.

* * *

She could barely sleep that night. She just found out that she was a witch and she could do magic! What more can she do?

"Magic," she said breathlessly. "who would have thought." She chuckled at her thoughts. Thoughts of spells, magic, and... _friends_. She knew this would be a wonderful beginning for her.

* * *

Severus left the orphanage and he was worried. 'A child that could do wandless magic?' he thought anxiously 'Might as well have two Dark Leaders running around. Their auras were almost the same. There was also something about her eyes that was so familiar. 

He apparated near the gates of Hogwarts and went to the Headmaster's office. "Acid Pops" he said. That old coot always had his love for sweets. The gargoyle stepped aside revealing the office. 

"Severus, my boy!" Dumbledore exclaimed.  
"What brings you here? Lemon drop?" The man was too cheerful for his own good. Severus declined the muggle treat. 

"Headmaster," Severus greeted. "As you know, I have been doing the last if Minerva's muggleborn visits."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well, one of visit happens to be an," he paused "orphanage."

Dumbledore's face fell at those words. "Did the child seem happy there?"

"I couldn't tell, Albus." Severus replied

"Well, let's just not repeat the same mistake, shall we?"

That bloody Gryffindor. "Albus, do you know what you are risking?" Severus questioned. "Your guidance isn't enough. She is going to be just like _him_!"

"Yes, yes. But Harry Potter-"

"I don't care about Potter. These Dark Lords are just going to be one after another. Just prevent left already!" Severus spat.

"If you must insist, keep an eye on her, will you?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus calmed himself and replied, "Of course, Albus." He left without a single word.

He will keep this promise of course. Severus Snape was a man of many things, but most of all, he is a man of his word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Snape might be a little OOC.
> 
> Thank you for reading my story! Also, what should we call this quartet? Comment below!


	4. Chapter 3

It was now a month before Lyra was starting Hogwarts and she couldn't wait. She still to go to Diagon Alley. Based on Professor Snape, it was basically like a wizarding shopping nall, but an alley.

It was quite hard to convince Mrs. Williams to get there without exposing the Wizarding World, especially since the entrance was a thought to be abandoned pub.

Desptie that, she got to convince tge matron, using her charm and one of the excuses Professor Snape gave her. 

Lyra arrived at a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. She had to look for some guy named Tom. Apparently, he was the owner of the establishment. She found him and politely asked him the entrance to Diagon Alley. 

"Muggleborn, are you?" Tom said. Without knowing what that means, Lyra just nodded. Professor Snape told her what muggles meant. Add it with born, it probably meant that her parents are muggles, which is a stong possibility. 

"Well then! Let's go to the back." 

Tom led her to the back of the pub. While going there, she heard many gossips about this one particular person, Harry Potter. 

"I heard he went in this very place yesterday!" one woman whispered.

"He's also starting Hogwarts this year." another said.

She was truly curious about this Harty Potter. How could one wizard her age be that famous?

She continued following Tom to back until the found a solid brick wall. Tom took a stick _'A wand?'_ and tapped some random bricks. Then suddenly, the bricks moved revealing a very busy alley.

"Welcome, lass, to Diagon Alley." 

Her face was full of amazement. This was her first experience in the Wizarding World.

From the people with fuuny clothes to the shops that sell dragon blood, let's just say that this was pretty magical.

She wandered in astonishment as was trying to look at everything. It was alnost impossible to.

Then, she remembered what the professor told her. To go to the wizard bank, Gringotts. It was a large marble building in the middle of the alley.

She was about to go inside, but she read there was inscription at the door. It read:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there.*_

_'That was friendly'_ she thought sarcastically. 

The bank was by goblins, scary ones on top of that. She approached the "head goblin" as she put it. "Uh, hello" she greeted. "I am here to collect money for Hogwarts?"

"What is your name?"

"Lyra Richards" 

"And does Miss Richards have her key?"

She took at the key Professor Snape gave her. It was just a very small key that is a very rusty steel.

She gave it to the goblin and the goblin said "Kraggor! Lead Miss Richards to Vault 107."

A goblin, Kraggor, appeared and took the key. He led Lyra to something like a roller-coaster, which she dreaded. But, it made the ride short though.

After the ride, they finally arrived at the vault. The vault wasn't too big, it was just normal. Not like the ones that you see in movies. It was just big enough for a student.

"This is all good for your first year only. It will refill once again in your second." Kraggor said. "It is enough for your whole school list and some extra allowance.17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle. "

Well, that allowance was big. So, she got most of the money. But, leaving behind some of the galleons. _'For the future'_

They went on the roller-coaster again and landed on where they started. She thanked the goblin and went of with her shopping.

Her first stop was her robes, she went on s shop that is owned by a lady. "Well dear, step on up here." the lady said.

It was pretty quick using magic and all. Then, she got the rest of her supplies. She also got an additional three more books, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts (for her Harry Potter research), a book on wizarding traditions and laws, and A Guide to the Wizarding World (for her muggle raised self).

As much as wanted an owl, she couldn't just bring one to her orphanage. Plus, she didn't have enough money to enough anyway. _'Maybe next year'_

The last stop was her wand. It was possibly the best stop of all. The store was owned by an old man with creepy grey eyes named Ollivander.

"Yes, yes. You're here for your wand, Miss?"

"Richards."

Ollivander raised an eyebrow at her, as if he was expecting a different answer. "Alright then, what is your wand arm?"

"Uh, my right."

"Just stick your right arm then." Lyra did what she was told and Ollivander measured her arms. He went to his collection of wands and took one. "Aspen wood with a unicorn hair core, give it wave."

Lyra gave it a wave and one window of the shop broke into pieces. "Sorry" she apologized.

"It's no matter happens all the time." he took out his own wand and fixed the window.

After a many more attempts (and fails), she finally got her wand.

"Marrawa wood, Phoenix feather, 12¼ inches. An interesting combination. Curious that it should belong to you."

"Why is that, sir?" Lyra asked.

"Well, this is rumored to be crafted by Salazar Slytherin himself."

Not knowing what that means, she thanked the wandmaker and went on her way.

She went back to the Leaky cauldron and used the near by phone to call Mrs. Williams.

* * *

When Lyra left, Ollivander muttered something under his breathe. "Which is also to be owned by his own heir."


	5. Chapter 4

Today was the day. The day where she had another shot of getting friends. It was September 1st, her first day at Hogwarts.

As usual, she got up early and ate breakfast quickly. She tied her hair in a loose ponytail and her muggle clothes. She wouldn't just wear her robes in King's Cross, it's just weird!

She wore a turtle neck that is green, her favorite color and jeans. She looked at herself at the mirror.

"You can do it" she told herself with her head looking down. "You are different and will like you." She paused and looked up at her reflection. "If they don't," she continued "well, it's sucks for them."

* * *

She arrived at King's Cross and saw platforms 9 and 10. She remembered what Professor Snape told her about it, but wouldn't it make her look like an idiot?

She shrugged it off and ran in between the two platforms while closing her eyes tightly. All of the sudden, she found herself at a very busy platform, full of students and their parents.

She hopped onto the train and found an empty compartment. She continued on reading her new book, the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts.

It appears that Harry Potter was the only survivor of the killing curse, hence the name the Boy-Who-Lived. He was also the one who defeat You-Know-Who, but the problem is she didn't know who.

Yeah, he terrorized the whole wizarding world, even the muggle world too. But if he was truly dead, why couldn't they just say the name.

After a good 40 minutes of reading, a boy with very untidy hair came in. He was dressed in very big clothes for his body. He also wore glasses and had eyes that were very familiar.

"Erm," he began, "do you mind if I sit here?"

"Sure." Lyra replied. She took out her and introduced herself, "Lyra Richards"

The boy shook her hand and said "Harry, Harry Potter."

She was shocked. Was this some sort of joke? There were no pictures of him in her book, so she couldn't actually know.

Good thing her shock wasn't seen though, she considered it quite rude. So she obviously wasn't going to ask him if he is really Harry Potter.

She stared at Harry a bit, he did the same. Then suddenly, she found herself in the same situation as she had with Professor Snape. 

She was in a home but she daw a whale of a man pushing Harry into a small cupboard. 

"I swear it wasn't me. It was just magic!" 

The man seemed to ignore him and push him further into the cupboard. "Stay in there for the rest of the day!" the man shouted. "And no meals!" 

She gasped at the treatment of the so-called Savior of the Wizarding World. 'Was this his home life?' 

She found herself back into reality, still appalled from what she saw. She tried to forget about it but she can't. 

A few minutes later, there was this tall redheaded boy came in the compartment.

"Do you mind? Everyone else's is full."

Lyra nodded and the boy took a seat opposite her, beside Harry. "I'm Ron by the way, Ronald Weasley."

"Lyra Richards"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter"

As predicted, Ron gaped at Harry. "Are you really?"

Lyra touched the bridge of her nose. This is what she was worried about, but instead Harry smiled.

He nodded enthusiastically. "Do you have the-" he whispered "the scar?"

He showed him the scar while Ron gazed at him in amazement. They continued on talking on various things like quidditch, the professors and Ron's brothers.

It was actually surprising that Ron had five brothers and a sister. Lyra personally didn't want any, but with Harry's glow in his eyes during this conversation, she could tell he wanted one.

Im that moment, she had just realized something, he was an orphan too. Just like her.

She also discovered that it was Harry's muggle relatives who raised him. He also didn't know about magic until this year. It was presumably his uncle in the scene earlier.

In some ways, she and Harry can be alike.

They having a very friendly conversation during the train ride. Apparently, Harry had the brilliant idea to by most of the candy.

Not that she'd complain though.

All three of them were enjoying their time, telling stories, casually laughing. Maybe she could even consider their friends. 

Ron was about to show them some spells until a girl with bushy brown hair barged into their compartment.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." She saw Ron about to perform a spell.

"Oh, you're doing magic let's see then."

Well, it appears that the spell that Ron's brother gave him was fake. Hermione demonstrated one of the spells she learned at home. (Could she even do that?)

She repaired Harry's glasses and recognized him. She claimed the she read him from books and blurted out random facts about him.

Her name was Hermione Granger, an she knew these types of girls. Hopefully, she would give some advice to her.

Then, they talked about their houses. Ron claims that he'll be in Gryffindor. "All my family has been in Gryffindor, so I will too. Imagine with they put me in Slytherin."

Lyra was confused at that. She read all about the houses. All seemed to be good wuty their fair share of good characteristics. "What's wrong with Slytherin?"

"Well nothing, except the fact that all people from Slytherin are Dark wizards and witches."

She just nodded in response to Ron's comment. Lyra didn't normally believe in these prejudices, but in order to make many friends, she would need to.

"Oh! I forgot about Neville's toad. I'll see you at Hogwarts then."

She went out of the compartment but Lyra followed her. "Wait!"

"Why don't you try asking one of the prefects to summon the toad?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that! Thanks." she said. "Do you know where they are?" 

"I can go with you, if you mind?" 

Hermione agreed and together they went to the front of the train. 

They found Trevor the toad and went on their way back. 

"Hermione?" Lyra called out while they were looking for Neville. 

"Yes?" 

"Do you mind if I give you some advice?" 

Hermione nodded. "Please don't recite if you weren't called. That's just going to be embarrassing." 

Hermione pondered for a while. "Well, I supposed you're right. Thanks!" she said. "I would have made a complete fool of myself. 

I just wanted to prove myself you know? That I can do what purebloods can do."

"Of course, I want to show them that too. But not like that. There are many ways." Lyra said encouragingly

"Well, thanks again!"

"No problem! That is what friends are for!"

That word, friends, had left a pleasant taste in her mouth. 

Hermione smiled at the word and went back to join Neville. 

Lyra went back into the compartment and continued talking with Harry and Ron. She was looking forward to her adventures at Hogwarts with her new friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: They finally meet! Please review if you have alreadt got a name for this quartet!
> 
> Thanks for reading my story!


	6. Chapter 6

The train ride was pretty peaceful until a blonde git came barging into Lyra's compartment. He introduced himself as a racist and rich brat. His names was Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. _'Wow, James Bond?'_

Well, he practically insulted everyone in the compartment and asked Harry to be his friend. 'Wow, nice move there.' Lyra thought. 

So, Ron's rat began to bite him for being a git and Malfoy finally got out of their compartment. 

After a few more hours, the candy was gone and the train had finally stopped. The first years were separated from the older ones. Lyra went with Harry and Ron like expected. They were told to go to boats by a giant of a man called Hagrid.

Lyra shared her boat with Ron, Harry, and a blonde girl who were pigtails. A few minutes later, she saw Hogwarts. It was so, well, magical.

The castle lit up the whole sky, making it so magnificent. Any building in the world could never compare to this. Her jaw was now hanging because of her amazement. She wasn't embarrassed to do it because everyone did it.

They finally made it to the castle and Hagrid left them with a stern-looking professor who wore emerald robes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

After her speech, Lyra saw many students fidgeting. Some fixing their ties, flattening out their hair. She tried to calm down, but she couldn't help it. It was one of the biggest days of her life.

Hearing what Ron about Slytherin, she would never want to be there. She never cared for prejudices, but she didn't want to loose her friends that quickly.

After a few more minutes, McGonagall finally gathered them for the Sorting Ceremony. They lined up and walked into the Great Hall.

Nornally, the first years would be overwhelmed by the number of students staring at them, but there amazed by the hall.

The candles floating to light up the room. The sky was bewitch to look like the sky outside. Four very long tables, one for each house and one table at the very front for the professors.

In front of the Head table was a stool with a very tattered hat. When you look closely, you could see its wrinkles forming a face.

The first years were shocked when it moved its mouth.

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The older students clapped at the song not amused. _'This must happen every year then.'_

After the song, McGonagall called some names out. Lyra didn't pay attention that much because it wouldn't matter to her.

After many names, Hermione was finally called. She was muttering to herself like crazy. The hat seemed to have a very hard decision. Lyra was sure the others didn't take this long.

After a while, the hat finally made a decision. "GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted out.

Hermione gave a sigh of relief and went to the Gryffindor table.

A few more names are called and it was finally Harry's turn. Harry seemed to be arguing with the hat. He was muttering something under his breathe, but Lyra could not hear what it was.

"Well, better be GRYFFINDOR!" the hat announced. After hearing this, Lyra sure wanted to be in Gryffindor. All her newly made friends were in there, so she wanted to be in it too.

The Gryffindor table cheered for Harry. I t was probably the loudest one yet." We got Potter! We got Potter!" a pair of twins yelled out. 

Many more names, it was Lyra's turn. She hopped onto the stool as McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

_'Hello?'_

_Why, hello there._

_'Wait, you can see through my mind.'_

_Of course, my dear. That's how I sort all my students._

Lyra gave a worried look.

_Don't worry. I was permitted not to say anything._

She now gave a look of relief as the Sorting Hat makes its decision.

_I can she great things for you in Slytherin. You're very ambitious, you know. Very cunning too._

_'Gryffindor, please.' she pleaded the hat._

_Ah, I can see it there too. Daring and Determined. But, oh. You're heritage. There's no doubt that you'll do great in "SLYTHERIN!"_

Unlike the other houses, the Slytherin table just politely clapped without any cheering of any kind.

Lyra walked as fast as possible to the house of green and silver. She sat beside a girl who unfortunately sat near Draco Malfoy.

"Oh look, the mudblood is here." he sneered. 

It was probably an insult, but Lyra didn't know what that means. The rest of the table didn't mind it though even if they heard it. Maybe it usually like that, she'll never know. 

"Sod off, Malfoy." Lyra said. 

"You know, you could be a Gryffindor. But, you told the hat you want to be with your superiors." Malfot laughed along with his stupid bodyguards. 

Lyra tried to control herself. She didn't want to do this in her first day. She did not want to make the same mistake again. Instead, she looked over to the Gryffindor table. 

She glanced at Ron who glanced back with a face of digust. She frowned. Who knew that friendships end this way? 

Then, she glanced at Harry who seemed be enjoying his food, not minding her. She sighed. Finally, she glanced at Hermione. Hermione looked back and gave her a reassuring smile. 

In return she smile back, one thing she didn't do often. _'Well at least I got one out of three.'_

She now looked at the Head table. At the middle was Dumbledore who was presumed to be the most powerful wizard of their age. 

She studied all the professors, one by one, ignoring Dumbledore's welcoming speech. There always had to be this suspicious teacher, but like could not tell who it was. 

Her eyes landed on Professor Snape, who was staring at her intently. It was really weird for a teacher to do that, but she just knew that he wasn't the suspicious character here. For some reason, she stared back and found herself outside again, but it was daytime. 

The two people were still there under the tree, the boy was reading and the girl was writing in a diary of some sort. You know, Lyra knew the boy was Snape. Snape was actually look at the girl with a crush sort of look. It was a very peaceful scenery until, "Hey, Snivellus!" a boy said.

The boy, who incredibly looks like Harry, got his wand out and made Snape float in the air. Lyra noted it was Harry's father. "Potter! What has Severus done to you? Leave him alone!" the girl said. You know her eyes are just like Harry's. His mother?

The scene just ended there as Snape broke away the eye contact. The Slytherin students were know moving to get to the dungeons.

Once they got there, they faced a blank word. The prefect said the password and the wall suddenly became and entrance for their common room.

"Congratulations! I'm Prefect Gemma Farley, and I'm delighted to welcome you to SLYTHERIN HOUSE. Our emblem is the serpent, the wisest of creatures; our house colours are emerald green and silver, and our common room lies behind a concealed entrance down in the dungeons. As you'll see, its windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. We often see the giant squid swooshing by – and sometimes more interesting creatures. We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck." Farley said.

"But we’re not bad people. We’re like our emblem, the snake: sleek, powerful, and frequently misunderstood.

For instance, we Slytherins look after our own – which is more than you can say for Ravenclaw. Apart from being the biggest bunch of swots you ever met, Ravenclaws are famous for clambering over each other to get good marks, whereas we Slytherins are brothers. The corridors of Hogwarts can throw up surprises for the unwary, and you'll be glad you've got the Serpents on your side as you move around the school. As far as we’re concerned, once you've become a snake, you're one of ours – one of the elite.

Because you know what Salazar Slytherin looked for in his chosen students? The seeds of greatness. You've been chosen by this house because you've got the potential to be great, in the true sense of the word. All right, you might see a couple of people hanging around the common room whom you might not think are destined for anything special. Well, keep that to yourself. If the Sorting Hat put them in here, there's something great about them, and don't you forget it."

Lyra was actually amazed by the speech, it almost moved her to be a proud Slytherin. They got to their dormitories and Lyra never bothered to talked to her dorm mates.

They already seemed to know each other. They all grew up in the Wizarding World, what do you expect?

Nevertheless, Lyra was glad she didn't grow up in this world. All of this would seem exciting to her. This was her experience in the Wizarding World and no one is going to ruin it. If they do, well, let's just say that some nasty is coming their way.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story! I still need a name for this quartet. Feel free to review.

McGonagall's speech, the Sorting Hat's somg and the prefect's speech are not mine. 


	8. Chapter 6

Lyra was the earliest one to wake up among her dorm mates. They were still asleep not knowing they could have already took a shower. All four of them were fighting on who will take a shower first. So while the were still tired from the fight, Lyra got the chance to shower first.

The worst part was she needed to stay with them for six more years. Davies would probably be the most decent one of them all. She was just a quiet person sitting around the corner.

Bulstrode and Greengrass would have their fair share of being annoying, but they were surely better than Parkinson. Parkinson, she is a total cow. She is basically a female version of Malfoy but more irritating. She just can't stop talking. Lyra was glad she was asleep.

As always, she took a quick shower and changed into her brand new uniform. She still couldn't believe it. She was in Hogwarts, staying in the Slytherin dorms. She was going to learn magic. But most of all, she had a friend.

Her dream finally came true. She had Hermione now, and maybe if she talked to them, Harry and Ron would be her friends too. She knew it was only the first day of classes, but she knew she would love Hogwarts.

She stood in front of the mirror, fixing her tie. She had been practicing this for weeks. She was totally prepared. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, her grey eyes were still different. Even in the magical world, they were no eyes like hers. Even Malfoy has grey eyes, but his eyes seemed more... dull.

She was still glad to have eyes like these. She was special. Not like Harry or Dumbledore, but in her own way. She loved that fact.

The other girls finally woke up suprised that Lyra already got ready. They ignored her while she was reading her course books. Lyra was still thinking her encounter with Snape and Harry.

What was that? Did it occur normally? Were those thoughts or memories? It had to be memories, they were all so detailed and they felt so real. She has so many questions about this.

Harry, was he really pushed down into a cupboard? She also saw a mattress in there. Does he also sleep there? That thought horrified her. Sure, she had quite a bad childhood, but at least she had a bed and a full meal.

And Snape, what did he deserve to be bullied? Did he bully them first? She doesn't know. As far as she knew, the bullies were Gryffindors because of Harry's father. Aren't they supposed to be honorable? When she thinks of it, is it because of House prejudices? She had so many questions.

She decided that she would try to do it again. She never knew how to do it, but she's going to try.

* * *

It was now breakfast at the Great Hall and it was great. The food was great, not like yesterday's feast, but it was still one of the best meals she had.

She looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Harry there. He was finally looking at him. He had this confused expression on his face probably because she was a Slytherin and she was nice.

She tried to focus on Harry. Her eyes finally met his green ones and all of the sudden she was in a school setting.

"Let's play Harry Hunting!" a boy said.The boy reminded her of the whale man from last time, but he was younger. She looked to her left and she saw a much younger Harry who widened his eyes and ran.

The whale boy and his friends ran after him. Even if Harry was small and fast, there were many of them. They finally caught Harry and beat him up. Lyra didn't want to watch anymore. Did this happen regularly? Well, she hopes not. She closed her eyes. Hoping she would be brought of of this.

"Richards! What is wrong with you?" 

Lyra stopped looking at Harry and turned to Malfoy. She just glared at him and said nothing.

"Staring at Potter now, huh? Does the mudblood have a crush?" Malfoy taunted. "Even muggles have better taste."

She rolled her eyes at him. She had better things to do than that, she would rather take her anger out on someone else.

She glanced over to the Head Table. Snape wasn't there and the next time she was going to see him was on Wednesday! She had to wait.

* * *

It was now dismissal and Lyra was excited. She had seen Hermione in a few of there classes, but she has never talked to her. Speaking of her classes, she loved them so far.

They were fairly easy, especially since they only learning theory. So far, Transfiguration had been her favorite subject. She would still have Potions though, but this classes would be a close second.

Charms was easy, but it had so many theories it made it boring. Herbology was a hands-on subject, which she didn't enjoy, but she knew it would be very essential for potions.

Anyway, she was in the library, the perfect place to find an extremely intelligent bookworm. She tried to look in every aisle. The Hogwarts Library was so big, it would probably be bigger than a normal muggle house.

After a few more minutes of looking for her, she finally found her. The bushy brown hair was unmistakably her. She was in the Defense Against the the Dark Arts section, probably preparing for OWLs.

Lyra crept behind her, but Hermione was so observant, she actually turned around. "Lyra!" she exclaimed.

"Hello, Hermione. How was Gryffindor?"

"Well, it's not really exciting. Lavender and Pavarti keep on gossiping, they almost stayed up all night! Well, for the others they were fine." Hermione said. "How about you? I heard that Slytherin can be nasty at times, especially since you're a muggleborn."

"Nothing much happened. It was just Malfoy who keeps on bothering me, but it's nothing I can't handle. The other just didn't mind me at all."

Hermione frowned. "Well, just go to me if there's a problem, okay?"

"Sure." Lura replied, "So, what are you studying for?"

"Well, I was going to study for next week lesson."

"Hermione, you know? You should tone down a bit. Classes just ended. Besides, that's still for next week!"

"But, what if-"

Lyra stopped her. "I don't want to hear it. Let's just explore the castle. You're a Gryffindor, aren't you? Where is your sense of adventure?"

Hermione sighed as she packed up her books. Lyra kept pulling on her arms as they explored the castle together, as friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading my story! Still looking for name suggestions for the quartet.
> 
> Feel free to check out my other story, Another Friend!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story l. Also, what should we call this quartet? Comment below!


End file.
